What Is Love
by Specter 7
Summary: After a tangled mess with the new undercover agent Senator Trayvis, Ezra feels lost on what happened to his parents. He dislikes the Empire even more now. Kanan feels the exact same way because he knew Ezra's parents. The crew has a secret that they have kept Ezra from hearing. Now however, Kanan may be forced to tell Ezra. Will Ezra's feelings about the crew remain? Spoiler Alert!


**Ezra's POV**

I don't know what to feel right now. I'm lost...confused. Everything's so messed up! Why did this have to happen? Why did Senator Trayvis have to tell me that they were gone? But none of that matters anymore.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Sabine asks me as we board The Ghost.

"I'm fine," I simply reply.

I could tell she pitied me, right off the bat. Everyone pities me. They're sorry for me. I'm pretty sure that's why Kanan took me in. Because he felt sorry for me. I climbed up the ladder and returned to my room. Questions attacked my mind immediately. Right when things couldn't get any better, Zeb comes in.

"Um...kid," he says sympathetically. "I know how you're feeling."

"No you don't!" I fight back.

"Look, it was just like the attack on Lasan...when all the Lasats were wiped out," Zeb continued. "I still don't know if my family made it."

"I just don't understand," I muttered.

"What?" Zeb asked.

"Why do you guys care for me so much? I mean, Sabine left her family to escape the Empire. Your family and friends were all wiped out. Hera has to risk her life and ship for all of us. Kanan's master and other Jedi were all killed at Order 66. It's just hard to believe that you all care for me when you guys had to go through that," I exclaimed.

"Look, we do care. We're all pretty even about what happened to us in the past. But there's something that makes your past even worse that makes us all care for you. Y'know, you went through all of this when you were merely seven! We went through all of this when we were older," Zeb explained to me. "Things like that can scar someone... We just want you to be happy."

Zeb was right. I was scarred. I've changed since then, but I still wonder why they care for me. It just can't just be that!

"I'll leave you alone now," Zeb said.

I watched him leave me. The rebels are great friends. They care about me...and I trust them...

* * *

><p><strong>Kanan's POV<strong>

"So...what should we tell him?" Sabine asked me.

"Well, we shouldn't just drop this all on him at once," Hera said. "What Trayvis said was cold. Ezra might need some time - "

"But, if I put myself in Ezra's shoes, I would want to know," I interrupted. "We have to do things best for Ezra."

Everyone sighed and looked down. Even Chopper was in a melancholy mood. After hearing what happened in the sewers, I just don't know how to talk to Ezra. This secret should be told to him, but...what will he think of us keeping this from him? I don't want to damage him any further. Zeb entered the room and dropped down next to Sabine. He bent over the table, and rubbed his temples.

"What did he say?" Hera asked.

"He wants to know. I just had to answer him in a vague way," Zeb replied.

"What exactly did he ask?" I inquired.

"He wanted to know why we cared about him so much when we had to go through everything we had to go through. Y'know...Order 66, the Empire, the Lasat's being wiped out," Zeb sighed.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"So...what happened? You all didn't exactly tell me," Sabine said.

I took a deep breath.

"This was right when Hera and I were gathering the crew. At first it was just her and I. Oh, and Chopper. However, back then, Zeb joined us and we were about to do something risky-enter an imperial star destroyer on Lothal. Of course, I had done it before, but had been a while," I explained, beginning to pace. "However, we knew if we were caught, everything would be over. So we needed help. That's when we heard that there were these transmissions being made by a couple. Mira and Ephraim. The Bridger transmissions. They were the only people in Lothal speaking out against the Empire. Apparently, they knew their stuff, so we contacted them and we made a deal. They would help us get in the star destroyer if we got them an imperial radio that was in the cockpit. At the conversation, Mira constantly left and returned. It turned out they had a son. We planned the mission to be executed at night, while their son would be asleep. It was a successful mission. We dropped Mira and Ephraim off at an alley near their home and left them. I knew the Bridgers were special. They both had a weak force signature that I could sense. Anyway, that's when we left them. However, Hera, Zeb, and I only made it a few steps away when I got a vision. The Empire knew it was Mira and Ephraim, and they were going to hunt them down. I made the biggest mistake that night, and the biggest regret. I ordered for us to leave them and I completely forgot about their son. The very next day, we woke up and we were wandering around the market. That's when I saw a poster of the Bridgers. Mira and Ephraim were caught. We were going back to the alley where we left the Bridgers, but the alley was crawling with imperials. There was no way we could save their son. I didn't even know if their son made it. Well, not until that day we ran into him. When I was chasing him on the scooters and when I stopped him, I saw his eyes. They were exactly the same color as Mira's. In fact, I didn't realize they were Mira's eyes until we ran into him again in the field with that crate. That's when it all came back."

"So, it's your fault that Ezra became an orphan?" Sabine asked.

"If you put it that way...yes," I sighed. "I'm so ashamed of myself. The guilt comes back every time that I look at him."

* * *

><p><strong>Sabine's POV<strong>

What should I be feeling now? Should I be sad for Ezra? Or should I be mad at Kanan? I can't even imagine how Ezra is feeling. If I were him, I would've pitched myself off the communication tower. I couldn't handle what he's gone through. Suddenly, the door opened and Ezra came out.

"Ezra!" Everyone shouted in unison.

He knew something was up.

"Um...what's going on?" He asked.

"Look Ezra, we need to tell you something," Kanan started.

Ezra looked at me. Damn! Those blue eyes get me everytime.

"Ezra, you might want to take a seat," I said, standing up, offering him mine.

He reluctantly sat down and looked up at Kanan.

"What's going on?" He asked again.

"Ezra...before you and Sabine joined the crew, we met your parents," Kanan said.

"You did?" Ezra said quite shocked.

"Yes, and we helped them get an imperial radio and they hoped us get in a star destroyer," Hera added.

"And then, when we dropped your parents off, Kanan got a vision," Zeb continued.

"Wait!" Ezra interjected as tears filled his eyes. "Are you saying that you guys are the reason why I don't have parents?"

**Kanan's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I bit my tongue and sighed. I had to tell him. He deserves to know! I would've wanted to know.

"Yes...and we're sorry," I told him.

I reached down to comfort him, but he stood up and tears began to run down his face.

"What? How could you guys not tell me?" Ezra shouted as walked away from us and towards the door.

I took another deep breath.

"Ezra, we didn't mean to! We're really - " I said as I approached him to embrace him in a hug.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, completely distraught. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We didn't want to hurt you!" Hera exclaimed.

Ezra raced out of the room and I quickly turned my back to everyone and leaned on the table, holding my head in my hands. Why didn't we tell him? I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

I wanted to run. Run as far away as possible from this ship. They never really cared about me. They pitied me! I raced into my bedroom and grabbed my back pack. Then I dashed down the ramp and out of the ship to my tower. I was better alone. Alone and ready to die. How could they do this to me? How could they keep a secret that big? After finding shelter in my tower I threw my belongings on a dusty table and jumped on my bed. I felt broken...

* * *

><p><strong>Kanan's POV<strong>

"Hey, where's Ezra? I need to talk to him," I told Hera.

"I saw him leave for his tower," Sabine replied. "He's completely broken."

"I'll be right back," I said.

"Wait! Hera exclaimed. "Haven't we done enough? We shouldn't hurt him anymore."

"I'm going to fix him," I told her.

I confidently walked down the ramp and out of the ship. Ezra's tower stood before me. I closed my eyes and sensed him. He was broken. I need to fix this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV<strong>

"Ezra, can I talk to you?" Kanan asked from outside.

I didn't want to talk to him, but something urged me to open the door. So I did. I watched as Kanan stepped into my home and look at me. He seemed broken himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Ezra, you know we don't pity you. And I really didn't mean for us to leave your parents," Kanan told me.

His words were sincere. I trusted the crew. Wrong. I trust the crew. After thinking about all the things they've done with me...and to me...and with me, they really care.

"Then why did you guys give me all of this? Why did you guys keep me?" I asked.

"Because we love you," Kanan simply said.

"Love you". I haven't heard that phrase in a long time.

"What's love?" I asked him.

**Kanan's POV**

That's right...Ezra hasn't been loved in eight years.

"It's an emotion and feeling of respect, reguard, and devotion. It's what keeps a family together. Like the crew. We're all one. Big family," I said.

He smiled at me.

"Let's go home," I told him as I embraced him in a hug.

I felt him tense up, but then hug me back. Welcome to the family Ezra.

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Unfortunately, I will not add on. Also, for those of you who read this, I hope I didn't spoil too much of "Vision of Hope". (Especially to those of you on .) Don't forget to favorite/vote, comment, and review for more fanfictions! Thanks!

Specter 7, out!


End file.
